Sweet Talk
by EJ Santry
Summary: Edward is in Chicago on business when he meets Bella. This is my take on how their meeting might have gone if they met when Bella was an adult. AU. ExB


**A/N: This o/s was done for Smut Monday on Twilighted. Thanks to ninapolitan for giving me the opportunity to write for that. A big thanks for my Wingman, tby789 for the prompt for this one. She was jonesing for a Vampward/Adultella first meeting. Finally, thanks to my lobster, starfish422 for beta'ing.**

I walked down the tree lined street that lead back to my Chicago home, closing my eyes and inhaling the dry, distinct smell of autumn, and trying to forget my day. Spending all day in board meetings with Pacific Northwest Trust's Chicago office listening to the various teams and managers proposed ventures for our company had managed to wear out a mind that couldn't sleep. Sometimes I wished Alice wouldn't tell me what they were proposing before I went. It just made the day feel longer, because I naturally researched everything they were proposing before arriving yesterday. Alice had told me that the week was sure to be one of rain, and when not rain, clouds, so I took the opportunity to stroll through the neighborhood that I walked, but couldn't remember from my youth.

On the way back to my childhood home, which I still owned and currently sat without a tenant, I passed a school yard full of children. I smiled to myself at the innocence of their thoughts. So rarely did I get to be inundated with such pure and uncomplicated thoughts. I watched as I walked with my head down as they all appeared to be chasing bubbles. I looked down at my watch and realized that this must be an after-school program, for it was after 5pm.

I heard her laughter first. There was something about that laugh that was like nothing I had heard before. Scratch that. I have heard laughter with complete abandon, but this laugh had the quality of the children which surrounded her. It was pure joy. Joy that had not been shackled by the prudence or cynicism. Yet this was distinguishably an adult woman's laugh. Then I saw her all at once in all the minds that surrounded her. I watched as the children all looked upon the woman with utter awe and adoration as she drew out the large wand from the pool of soapy water sending a flurry of new bubbles into the air.

I got to the edge of the large grassy area just as the children went screaming and giggling after the sea of bubbles. Through the maze of translucence and prisms of color, I saw her. Her brown eyes sparkled with joy as she watched the little ones chase, pop, and celebrate the bubbly wonderland around them. It was then that our eyes met. At first, her smile faltered, but then radiated as if in reaction to something. I realized it was in reaction to me. Her smile was mirroring the one that was spread across my own face. She gave me a small wave, just as a small body collided with my legs and fell back with a "humph".

I saw her eyes go wide as she jogged across the yard to where I was standing. Looking down I saw a little strawberry blond haired girl at my feet looking up at me with a shocked expression.

"I am so sorry," the woman said as she ran up to us, bending down to check the girl. And I crouched down mimicking her concern.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" I asked looking at the little girl.

"Yes." She giggled behind her two fists she had brought to her mouth to try to stifle it. "You're pretty."

"Tanya!" The woman admonished and my eyebrows raised in shock at the child's honesty. "And a man is handsome, not pretty."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the child asked me next. I could see in her mind me holding hands with the teacher.

"I do not," I told her. "Are you asking me out?" I winked, sending her into a fit of giggles again.

"No! Miss Bella can be your girlfriend!" The little girl said standing up and yelling a quick good-bye before running off towards the other children.

"Once again, I am so sorry," she said blushing. "From the mouths of babes."

"No apologies necessary. I'm the one who's sorry for disrupting everyone's fun," I smiled.

"Bella," she said holding out her hand to me.

"Edward," I said taking her hand.

"Do you live around here?" She asked.

"I own a home just up the street," I pointed to my family home. "Alas, I am just here on business for the week."

"Oh," she said looking a little disappointed. "Well, if I don't see you again before you leave, enjoy your week in Chicago, Edward."

"Thank-you, Bella. I hope you have a good evening."

With that I walked away, occasionally looking back to see her encouraging the children back into the school building. It was then that I realized that my conversation with her, everything I knew of her, was spoken. I had not heard one thought. I stopped abruptly and spun around just as my phone beeped.

**She will say yes. -Alice**

I grinned at the message, and strode back across to the school yard just as Bella was getting ready to usher the last child into the school.

"Bella!"

"Go on in," I heard her say to the last child before she walked over to me once again. "I am sorry, but play time is over, Mr..."

"Cullen. That is not why I returned."

"Well, I hope not."

"I would like to know if I might take you out to coffee when you are finished with work today."

"No." She said flatly. _Wait. What? But Alice said that..._ "But you can take me out to dinner."

Her smile started to spread across her face. She was not only teasing me, but she wanted more than just a quick conversation. My own smile radiated back at her.

"6:30. Be here," she said pointing at the ground at our feet. I nodded, and I watched as she walked back towards the school. A breeze tossed her hair a bit, and she turned her face into the warm breeze smiling and taking in a deep breath. I waved as she held open the door to enter the building. She just tapped her watch with her finger and winked at me before disappearing inside. My phone once again beeped.

**That was fun. xo, Alice**

Where am I taking her, Alice?

She'll tell you. :)

Normally I would be perturbed when Alice kept things from me, but not being able to hear Bella's thoughts, the idea of a little mystery was starting to become very appealing.

I walked back to my house and busied myself with work, updating our portfolios based on what I had heard today. Wrapping up in time to humanly stroll back to the school, I let my family home, and headed down the street. One thing I love is how there were still a strip locally owned business up the street like when I was a child. Now they were a small book shop, a salon, and a flower shop. I smiled at the colorful display in the floral shop's window, and inhaled the scent of the selection as I walked past.

**Daisies. -Alice**

Stopping, and turning around, I stepped inside the small shop, and exited a few minutes later with a bouquet of daisies wrapped in a light green floral paper held secure by a soft pink ribbon. My timing was perfect as I walked up to the building just as Bella was locking the door. I made the last few strides to stand exactly in the spot she pointed to this afternoon. I was not sure if she would realize this, but the thought made me smile. She turned to see me standing there with a smile on my face and a hand behind my back.

"Punctual. I like that."

She walked over to me then, and I pulled the flowers out from behind my back. I could see her trying to mask her joy but her eyes were alight.

"A man whose mom taught him how to treat a lady. Even better."

"Actually, I learned by example. My father is very doting on my mother."

"Good man."

"He is indeed. So where would you like to go to eat? I have no preference." _Because I will be eating none of it._

"There is a new little Bistro not too far from here that I have been dying to try."

"Then that is where we shall go." I held out my arm to her, and she took it. "Lead the way."

"So, Edward. What are you in town for?"

"Business. Diversifying portfolios and other exciting ventures." I said with a smirk knowing that what I did bored most to tears.

"Now I see why you needed a dose of bubbles. They make gray days and spreadsheets a distant memory."

I laughed at this. I laughed. I can't remember the last time I laughed so sincerely. She laughed along with me, and pulled herself closer and momentarily rested her head on my arm. It was such an act of familiarity that should have felt awkward, but it felt so natural. We continued along talking about the beautiful colors of the leaves and our favorite memories of fall. Before too long, we were stepping up towards an older brick building with a new sign out front reading 'Bewässerungsloch'. I smirked.

"What's so funny?" She stilled looking at me.

"The watering hole," I said pointing to the sign. "It's clever."

"You speak German," she stated rather than asked.

"Amongst other things."

"Aren't you full of surprises."

"You read my mind."

I held the door open for her, and she stepped inside. The small restaurant only had about a dozen tables, but the staff was friendly, and I watched as Bella enjoyed her beer and something called a sauerkraut ball. It was hard not to be repulsed when she ordered it, but I quickly wanted to order her a second helping after watching the first bite disappear behind her lips. To watch her slender fingers slide the round ball into her mouth, followed by her eyes rolling back in her head in pleasure. Then the hum of enjoyment as she chewed. It was all I could do to not shred the linen napkin in my lap.

We continued to talk all throughout dinner on family, schooling, and hobbies. She enjoyed classic literature, yet try to read at least two contemporary books a year. She had a comprehension of classical music, but preferred movie soundtracks when it came to orchestration. I listened raptly, almost forgetting at times to keep up my eating facade, finding myself engaged, talking, and laughing along with the anomaly of a woman. Was it because I couldn't read her mind that I didn't find her as shallow as I did most human thought, or was it because she was an intelligent, witty woman? Bella knew who she was, and appeared to be comfortable in her skin and her life.

After dinner, I insisted on her letting me see her safely home. She once again took my arm as we enjoyed the dry autumn air. We continued to walk until we reached the steps of a building that was a few decades older than my own. It was obviously once a single home that had been split into apartments.

"This is me," she said waving to the building. "Thank you so much for letting me bully you into dinner."

"You may force my hand anytime," I said with a smile.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment before Bella spoke up.

"Do you like old movies?" She asked.

"How old is old?" I returned internally smiling at the fact that I had been around long before their inception.

"In this case, I was thinking 1953. More specifically, I was thinking Roman Holiday. There is an old theater not too far from here that plays classic movies on Wednesday nights."

"I do like that movie. Are you asking me on a date?" I said with a mischievous smile.

"That I would be, Mr. Cullen. Do you accept?"

"I would be delighted."

"Good."

"What time shall I pick you up?"

"Wait! This is my date. Shouldn't I be picking you up?"

"If you wish." I groaned at the thought of someone else driving, but I could be patient for Bella. She pulled out her phone then, and looked at me expectantly. I laughed and rattled off my address and phone number. A moment later, my phone rang, and I looked down at the unknown number with the Chicago extension. I looked back at Bella to see her smiling.

"Now you have my number," she said as she tucked her phone back into her purse.

I stepped closer and her eyes went a little wide. Reaching down, I picked up one of her hands before placing a lingering, soft kiss on it.

"Thank you for allowing me to take you out this evening, Bella. It has been one of the most enjoyable evenings I have had in a very long time."

"Thank you, Edward. For dinner and the flowers," she said as she stepped forward before placing her hands on my chest and rising to her toes to kiss my cheek. "Good night."

"Good night," I whispered as she walked up her steps.

Tuesday was a long day at the office going over with the individual groups about what I chose to go with from their presentations, and asked them to research further the things I felt showed promise, but weren't quite a sound investment yet. I knew this, of course, because of Alice. I exchanged the occasional text with Bella, and was on the phone intermittently throughout the day with Alice and various other members of my family. Apparently the "Edward had a date" news spread fast. Hahahahaha!! :D -Katie Starfish 3/15/10 12:12 AM Alice had finally wrestled the phone away from an inappropriate as ever Emmett, and we were discussing next quarter's financials when her end of the line was quiet for several minutes. I looked down at my phone to see if we were disconnected. "Alice? What is it?"

"It's nothing," she replied slowly. "Something with Jazz and some hikers. Tempted, but comes home."

"OK. We'll I better run."

"Yeah, see you, Edward," she said distractedly as she hung up.

Wednesday couldn't go by fast enough for me. The reprieve from the slow clock was a brief lunch hour phone call with Bella in which she asked if I wanted to get something to eat before the movie. I used the excuse of a late work hour, and told her that I wouldn't get home until around the time she needed to pick me up. She understood, and told me she would pick me up at seven. Ironically, I really was kept late at work in the end with a last minute trade and exchange Alice called me about. Once that was finished I was pulling into my small paved drive to see Bella sitting on my front step waiting for me.

I strode out of my car, smiling, and heading towards the beautiful woman at my door. She was a vision of casual beauty. Jeans and a green corduroy blazer, with a colorful wool scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. Her hair flowed around her in loose waves, and her cheeks were slightly pink from the cool air.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem. You are right on time. I was a little early, and instead of waiting in my truck, I was enjoying the weather. It won't be long before the freezing temperatures and snow will be here."

"Please, come in," I offered opening the door. She stepped in behind me, and I led her through the entry way to the parlor.

"This is beautiful, Edward! This whole place is yours?"

"Yes. It is a family home. It has been in the family for over 100 years." I pointed to the two portraits over the mantle. "It was built by my namesake Edward Masen right before he married Elizabeth in 1895. It has been owned by someone in the family ever since. I just could never bring myself to sell it. It would feel like loosing a piece of who I am somehow."

"I could never sell a place like this if it was mine, either. I grew up a military brat. Moving around every three years. It wasn't until my dad retired that we ended up settling in Chicago. I like having roots, consistency."

"Well, I am going to run and change. I fear I am a bit too formal for movie going. Make yourself at home, and I will be right back."

I humanly dashed up the stairs to my room. Closing the door behind me, I quickly traded my suit for jeans and a sweater, all the while contemplating how much I just admitted to Bella, but realizing that she would not interpret anything I said as other than family lore. I tied my shoes smiling at the idea of having Bella in my home. Just knowing she was here added a sort of light to the house that it had been missing.

"Ready?" I asked returning to her. She was sitting in one of the wing back chairs near the window reading through a section of the day's paper I had left sitting out this morning.

"I am if you are."

I held out my hand to her to help her from the chair, and she continued to hold it as she pulled me towards the door. We made our way to the movie in her truck that was as old as the film. She smacked my shoulder with her hand, wincing, before I grabbed it, and did my best to kiss away the wound with my cold lips. We curled ourselves around a bucket of popcorn, and laughed together through the film. I couldn't help but notice the parallels between the movies and this week I was having. Two people from different worlds enjoying a carefree couple of days together, the edges of something more always being danced past, and in the end, good-byes having to be said and the two would be lovers having to return to their own worlds. Before I could stop myself, I reached over to take her hand. She smiled up at me as she laced her fingers with my own, and leaned her head against my shoulder.

We were both comfortably quiet on the way back to my house, her hand finding mine once again. I invited her in for a drink, and she accepted seeing that the evening was still early. I got a fire going in the fireplace in the parlor, and retrieved drinks for the two of us.

"Bella, do you have any plans for tomorrow evening?"

"I did have an exciting evening of Sudoku and a movie planned. You got something better for me?"

"I was wondering if you might want to go to the symphony with me?"

"Edward, I would love to, but can I be honest?"

"Please."

"I really like you, and you are only going to be here for three more days. I would really like to continue to get to know you better. So, given our limited time, can you just come over to my house tomorrow night? We can relax, and hang out. Unless I have misinterpreted something here, then if you are just looking for someone to escort you, we can go to the symphony."

"No, Bella. You are not misinterpreting anything. I would love to spend the evening, just the two of us. What time should I be there?"

"As soon as you can," she admitted shyly, yet she had an amused smirk on her face.

"I will be over after work. I'll call when I am on my way."

"Well, I better head home. I need my beauty sleep and all."

She stood up, and I walked to her.

"Bella, there is nothing to improve upon with you. Eight hours or eight minutes, you would still be beautiful."

"Sweet talk. I like that," she murmured sliding her arms around my waist looking into my eyes before her gaze drifted to my lips.

I slid my hands up on either side of her neck, my thumbs brushing her delicate cheekbones before lowering my mouth to hers. So it was there, in front of my parent's portraits that I first kissed Bella Swan. Slow, chaste kisses in which my lips embraced her lower lip, before doing the same for the upper on the next kiss. We broke and she melded into my arms. She was a perfect fit, her head tucked under my chin. I kissed her once more on top of her head before taking her hand and walking her to her truck. I gave her one more quick kiss before closing her door and waving as she drove off.

The following evening, I arrived at Bella's house, this time with a mixed bouquet of fall blossoms.

"You are going to spoil me, sir," she said with a smile as she buried her face in the blooms.

"I certainly hope so."

"Come on in."

I followed her into her kitchen, while she found a vase for her flowers before taking them in and setting them down on her coffee table.

"Did you want to order some food?" I asked and she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Edward, can we cut some of the bullshit?" I looked at her perplexed. "I spend all day with small children who artfully try to hide food to make me think they have eaten. Do you think I haven't noticed that you don't eat? At least, not around me."

I sat stunned for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Whatever it is. You can tell me or not tell me. It makes no difference to me at the moment. Maybe in time you will trust me with whatever it is that makes you unique. I am satisfied with the man I am getting to know. The man that you have already shown me. So...I'm going to fix myself a sandwich. I shall offer you one too, but I am guessing you are going to pass, because we are being honest here."

"Yes, I'll pass," I said still stunned.

"OK. I'll be right back. Run if you need to," she said gesturing to the door, but turning to wink at the same time.

**It's fine. Go with it. I like her, btw. - Alice**

Bella flipped on some music as she returned with her sandwich, and we talked as she ate. Despite her acknowledgment that there was something "unique", as she put it, with me, the conversation flowed freely. Once she was finished eating, we began talking about my travels, and she about hers. In the course of our conversation, we had gravitated towards each other, so by the time we started winding down both our experiences in Germany, her legs were draped across my lap, and I was absent mindedly rubbing her feet. Her iPod shifted to the next song and the smooth sexy rhythms of Bob Marley eased into the room.

"Do you dance, Mr. Cullen?"

"I do."

"Will you dance with me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

I took her hand and stood bringing her around to the empty space behind her couch and her table. I put one arm around her and took her hand in mine as we began a slow variation of a waltz from my youth. Then Bella's hand on my shoulder drifted up and began to play with the hair at the back of my neck, and I pulled our joined hands close in to our chests. Our grip released as she ran her hand up my chest to join the other behind my head. My hands slid down her back coming to rest on the small of her back and pulling her close. Our hips began to move sensually together with the relaxing rhythm coming from the speakers. I bent forward brushing my nose along her neck as I felt her hot breath fill the space between us, creating a delicious humidity. My nose teased her ear before brushing across her cheek. She turned to meet me and our mouths came together passionately as our bodies swayed.  
**  
**"Edward," she said barely above a whisper, "I know you are leaving, but I want this. I want you."

We continued to sway to the sound of the music as the truth in her eyes cut into me, and I knew I wanted the same. I wanted more.

"I don't know if I can do that and then walk away, Bella. You don't know how much you have already affected me. How much you have crawled into and altered the fabric of my being."

"Edward, we are grown people with grown up responsibilities. Neither of us is expecting the other to uproot their life. Let's just enjoy this time together, and not worry about tomorrow. What is meant to be will be."

"Bella..." I exhaled and pulled her closer to me as she tucked her head under my chin and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I loosened my hold on her and she lifted her head to look at me. Then there, in that little apartment, swaying to the sounds of Bob Marley, I allowed myself to let my guard down and be swept away with this woman.

I slowly dipped my head down, my lips barely brushing against hers. She, too, was content to softly tease and brush the flesh of our lips. I could feel her mouth curve slightly into a smile at the tickling sensation before pulling back to push out her tongue to envelop her bottom lip licking away the tingling sensation. With unhurried movements, we came together in slow kiss after slow kiss. I trailed my kisses across her jaw in slow measured movements before lingering just below her ear with my lips, breathing her into me. She allowed me my moment, as she began running her hands through my hair as I took pause. I reached behind her then and gently took down her ponytail, allowing my reserve to tumble down with her hair.

I stood straight bringing my hands from their resting spot on her hips, and began to gently run my fingers through her hair. She hummed at the sensation, and I continued enjoying the silky strands between my fingers. I watched as her body relaxed under my touch as my hands dragged down her back and over her ass before wrapping themselves around her thighs and lifting her into my arms. She wrapped her legs around me gesturing with her head in the direction of her bedroom before reclaiming my mouth with hers, this time more insistently.

I set her down inside the door next to her bed. There was just the soft glow of the table lamp next to her bed. I watched in the yellow glow as Bella reached down to the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it up over her head before tossing it to the floor beside her. I reached behind my head and mimicked her movements, sending my own t-shirt fluttering to the ground to join hers. We reached for each other at the same time then, her hands running up my chest, while my fingers slipped under the straps of her bra and slid down her warm skin before they were brushing the beautiful swell of her breasts. I shivered when her light touch ghosted over my chest and along the bare expanse of my back as she stepped toward me, and my hands drifted behind her to free her of her bra. I looked to her eyes for consent before releasing the clasp and mirroring her soft touches as I guided the lacy fabric from her body.

I pulled her close to me then, sighing at the feel of her bare chest pressed into mine. My mouth found hers once again, so new, yet so familiar. She reached down then wrapping her fingers into my belt loops and pulled us toward the bed as we continued to kiss. I felt the backs of her knees hit the mattress just as her hands began to unbutton and unzip my jeans. I exhaled sharply as I felt her small hands under the sides of my boxers, and she began to push the rest of my clothing from my body, her hands dragging down my flesh as she pushed. As she stood, her shoulder grazed my erection, and I had to clinch my fists at my sides for a moment to regain my control. I watched then as Bella slid and shimmied her own pants to the floor, leaving her bare but for an unholy virginal white pair of lace boyshorts. It was my turn then to slide my hands under the hem, cupping her ass with my long fingers before kneeling in front of her removing the last scrap of clothing between us.

Looking up at her, I wrapped my arms around her placing open mouthed kisses on her stomach, teasing her navel before sucking on the soft flesh inside of her hip bones. Bella began to breathe heavier, and her hands came to my hair. Urging her right leg over my shoulder, I looked up at her and I saw my own desire reflected back at me as my tongue reached for its first taste. Bella's cry at first contact turned into pants and whimpers of my name, fueling my efforts of long drags of the flat of my tongue followed by rapid teasing of the tip of it on her clit. Her leg was trembling with her impending release, and I flipped her to the bed without breaking my rhythm. I reached up, both hands covering a breast as I increased the pressure with my tongue. I could feel her thighs starting to quake, so I gave a rolling pinch to her nipples sending her arching off the bed in pleasure. I continued my motions as she rode out her orgasm, before kissing my way up her body and claiming her mouth.

"Bedside table," she panted out finally. Quirking an eyebrow, I reached over opening to the drawer to find a new box of condoms.

"Were you planning this, Ms. Swan?" I teased.

"Not planning," she sputtered out, still coming down from her high, but a smile playing on her lips, "hoping."

I put my weight on one elbow next to her shoulder as I began to rock against her causing delicious, wet friction for both of us. She closed her eyes at the sensation, still sensitive from her orgasm, and I used the chance to rip the box open and grab the condom with inhuman speed, and had myself sheathed before she could realize. Her eyes flew open as she felt the shift from skin to latex. I continued to move against her as I leaned down to secure her lips with my own. It was a kiss full of passion for tonight and hope that there would be a tomorrow.

I broke the kiss to look into her eyes as I shifted enough to slide into her. We both hummed at the sensation, her of being filled and I from the feeling of being surrounded by her warmth. I focused back on her as I began to make my gradual retreat and ascent. I was surrounded by her sounds and enveloped by the scent of her skin as it began to perspire. She held my gaze, occasionally closing her eyes as her beautiful mouth paid worship to my name. I could see the individual beads of sweat emerge and come to rest on the fine hair follicles of her chest and shimmer in the low light. Her skin flushed as her breathing increased, and moaned as she brought her knees up to her sides and I plunged ever deeper. Once again I could feel the quiver and the tightening of her thighs as her orgasm built within her. I bent down to her, reclaiming her mouth wanting to swallow her vocalized pleasure as she squeezed mine from me.

Our names were then released in harmony into the room as her soprano was chased by my tenor. Her arms wrapped themselves around me begging for my closeness as she pulsed and panted around and onto my flesh. Soft kisses marked her steps back to the steady cadence of her heart, and the regularity of her breathing. Once I felt her muscles relaxing, I watched her face slip into a lazy smile.

"That was amazing. You are amazing."

"No, beautiful. It's you that amaze me."

I kissed her softly before excusing myself to clean up. When I returned, I froze as I stared at her naked form curled up on her bed, asleep. She was magnificent. It was then I wished that I had Esme's artistic talent, so I could capture this moment, not in the harsh lines of a photograph, but in the soft strokes of a brush on canvas. I walked over to the bed, and knelt beside it brushing the errant strands of hair from her face.

"Stay," she mumbled from her sleep, and with that one word, I could feel my world shift focus permanently. So I laid down, curled myself around her, and stayed.


End file.
